Certain encoded radio frequency (RF) signals, such as global positioning satellite (GPS) signals, may have weak amplitudes relative to noise and/or other interference, making them more difficult to detect and decode. For example, GPS signals may be approximately 30 dB weaker than power due to thermal noise. Therefore, such signals can be easily jammed by transmission of stronger signals in the same frequency band. Some receivers include automatic gain control (AGC) circuitry that adjusts the gain of the analog front-end stages so that the signal can be optimally sampled by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). Typical receivers implement ADCs having a relatively low dynamic range (e.g., one to four bit resolution). Thus, when such receivers are subject to interference, the AGC circuitry can reduce the analog dynamic range of the received signal to fit within the relatively low dynamic range of the ADC, thus suppressing the data encoded within. As a result, the encoded data can be lost or severely limited by such operation of the AGC in the presence of interference.